Sueños Sabor Merengue
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Era algo sencillo. Lo único que quería era un pastel de cumpleaños que estuviese entero y comestible, para poder compartirlo con sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué entonces todo siempre terminaba tan mal? Vaya serie de divertidos eventos desafortunados... Continuación de "Bouken Wedding"
1. Nacimiento

**Lo se, soy el colmo. Tengo como chorromil actualizaciones pendientes y empiezo una nueva historia...**

 **Jeje, ¡es que simplemente me ataco la inspiración!**

 **Esta es la continuación de mi fic _"Bouken Wedding"_ , pero no es obligatorio que lo lean antes. Sería un buen complemento, pero ya ustedes verán.**

 **Los capítulos de esta historia, (a excepción del 1 y 2) marcaran diferencias de 1 año. Es decir, será cada cumpleaños de él/la protagonista, de quien no diré mucho porque es sorpresa jeje.**

 **Así que...**

 _ **Start Up!**_

 _ **~ 15 de Abril del 20XX, Museo de la SGS ~**_

Ambas chicas Boukenger se encontraban sentadas en el exterior del edificio, tomando el sol y relajándose con la brisa de la mañana. Era uno de esos pocos días en los que casi no había que hacer, lo cual no las afectaba tanto ya que los chicos habían dicho que se harían cargo de todo.

-¡Ah!- suspiró Natsuki. -¡Pero que día tan hermoso! ¿No crees, Sakura-san?

Su compañera la miró con una sonrisa soñadora y asintió, para luego volver a mirar hacía el cielo.

-Demasiado- dijo en un tono perdido. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el viento golpeará su rostro.

Natsuki la miró y dejo escapar una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto sientes que falta?- preguntó.

De forma instintiva, Sakura se llevó una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo tiernamente. Ya era cuestión de días para que tuviese en sus brazos a ese pequeño bebé; un tesoro de carne y hueso que solo sería de Satoru y ella. De solo pensar en ello, aún sentía que un escalofrió de alegría le recorría la espalda y aceleraba su corazón.

-No mucho- respondió Sakura. -Ya pronto estará entre mis brazos- sonrió con ternura.

-¿Qué creen que sea?- preguntó su compañera con su entusiasmo característico.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante esa pregunta.

-No logramos estar de acuerdo- dijo mirándola directamente. -Él quiere que sea una pequeña. Y esta tan entusiasmado por esa idea que ya compro cientos de juguetes y más cosas

Natsuki asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, lo he visto! Souta-san dice que si sigue así, viviremos asfixiados por tantos juguetes.

-¡Lo mismo le he dicho!

-¡Pero es compresible!- Natsuki soltó una risita. -Masumi se comportaba así, y se volvió incontrolable cuando supo que sería un niño.

-Por cierto, ¿y el pequeño Akira?- preguntó.

-Duerme. Además, Eiji-san prometió hacerse cargo esta vez. ¡Es lo justo!

Sakura asintió, sonriendo divertida. Miró de nuevo hacía el horizonte, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y tú?- habló de repente Natsuki. -¿Qué quieres que sea?

-Supongo que por eso elegí saberlo hasta el día en que nazca- sonrió. -Además, eso es lo de menos. Lo o la amare con todo mi corazón.

Natsuki asintió y la abrazó con una sonrisa, gesto que ella no tardo en corresponder.

De repente, el sonido del Acellular de Natsuki llamó la atención de ambas.

-¿Si?- contestó ella.

-¡Acaba de despertar!- dijo un estresado Eiji al otro lado de la linea. -¡Y no logro calmarlo!

-Trata de arrullarlo- dijo Natsuki. -Voy para allá.

Sakura miró a su compañera, asombrada por el cambio que veía en ella. Todavía seguía teniendo ese carácter alegre y algunas veces infantil, pero desde que ella y Masumi habían tenido a su pequeño Akira, lograba percibir una nueva forma de ser, una más madura y maternal.

Pensar en ello le hacía recordar uno de sus tantos miedo: ¿Y si no era una buena madre? ¿Qué tal si se volvía tan estricta y seria como la suya había sido con ella? ¿Qué tal si terminaba haciendo de su bebé alguien tan serio y con tantas dificultades para expresarse? Eso era lo que más la asustaba, pero nunca se lo había comentado a nadie.

La voz de Natsuki la regresó a la realidad:

-¿Esta todo bien?

Ella asintió y comenzó a seguirla.

Llegaron hasta la sala de reunión principal de los Boukenger, donde su compañero plateado trataba con gran esfuerzo que el pequeño castaño de ya 10 meses dejase de llorar. Lo arrullaba con un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre agitaba un juguete frente a él.

-¡Ya, ya!- decía. -¡Deja de llorar! Mamá ya viene.

-¡Aquí estoy!- exclamó Natsuki, ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Eiji.

Él le entregó a su pequeño hijo y éste, en cuanto estuvo en brazos de su madre, comenzó a detener su llanto poco a poco.

-¡No entiendo como lo haces!- exclamó Eiji asombrado.

-Es un don- sonrió ella. -Simplemente me reconoce y sabe que estará a salvo conmigo.

Eiji, agotado, se dejo caer pesadamente en el único sillón. Saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra un pedazo de apio y le dio una mordida.

-Créeme, es cosa de madres- dijo Sakura.

Eiji la miró y sonrió.

-Solo espero que Akashi aguante- dijo.

Ninguna de sus 2 compañeras pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al ver sus cansadas facciones.

-Sakura-san, ¿podrías pasarme la mamila que deje en su habitación?- pidió Natsuki.

Ella asintió y fue a buscarla a pasos lentos.

Cuando venía de regreso por el pasillo comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada, por lo que tuvo que detenerse por unos segundos. Y siendo como era, no dejo que eso la detuviera y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la sala.

-Arigatou- dijo Natsuki, recibiéndola. La abrió, puso un poco en su mano para verificar si era la temperatura y luego se la dio al pequeño Akira.

De repente, Sakura comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor en su vientre y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño quejido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Eiji, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y aproximándose a ella.

Cuando estaba apuntó de decirle que todo se encontraba bien, otro dolo, ahora más fuerte, se lo impidió.

Natsuki captó de inmediato.

-Busca a Makino-san- le ordenó a su compañero. -Debemos ir al hospital, ¡ahora!

* * *

Satoru, Masumi y Souta se encontraban en una misión al otro lado de la ciudad. Debían verificar la autenticidad de un supuesto Precious que tenía cualidades curativas.

Efectivamente, resulto ser autentico, pero se encontraron con dificultades cuando la dueña de este no quería entregarlo a la custodia de la SGS. Fue hasta Kaze no Shizuka trato de robarlo cuando accedió a que con la organización estaría en mejores manos.

-Gracias por la confianza, Kasehaya-sama- dijo Souta, haciendo una reverencia. -Le prometemos que el Ojo Sagrado estará a salvo.

Satoru y Masumi se inclinaron igualmente, éste ultimo sosteniendo la caja donde llevaban el Precious.

-No confió en la SGS- dijo la mujer -,pero confió en ustedes. Y eso me es suficiente. Son unos jóvenes muy valientes- les dedico una sonrisa.

Los 3 agradecieron el elogió y se retiraron, dispuestos a volver al cuartel de inmediato. Especialmente Satoru, quien se había vuelto un tanto paranoico respecto a dejar a Sakura sola.

Notando la razón de su angustia, Souta puso una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención.

-Estará bien- dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Es verdad- secundó Masumi. -Sakura-neesan nunca ha sido alguien indefenso.

-¡Exacto! Además, Eiji, Natsuki y Makino-sensei la están cuidando.

Satoru torció el gesto, seguramente pensando en miles de cosas que podrían pasarle a ella mientras no estaba cerca.

Masumi no pudo hacer nada más que reírse.

Souta, sabiendo que era inútil seguir tratando de tranquilizarlo, decidió mejor llamar a la SGS para reportarles que iban en camino y que la misión había sido exitosa.

-¿Todo en orden?- dijo la voz de Makino-sensei.

-Vamos para allá- aseguró el chico.

-Muy bien. Aunque... creo que es mejor que se den prisa y vengan al hospital

Esas palabras alertaron a Satoru, quien sacó igualmente su Acellular.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Nada grave- Makino-sensei trato de tranquilizarlo -, solo es que...

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas y date prisa!- intervino la voz de Eiji. -Tu esposa esta teniendo a tu bebé ahora mismo, ¡así que será mejor que corras!

-¿Ya esta naciendo?- preguntó Masumi con sorpresa.

Pero ni siquiera había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando Satoru pasó junto a él, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Souta y Masumi intercambiaron miradas, pero de inmediato lo siguieron a toda velocidad.

 **Un buen inicio, ¿no creen?**

 **¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Será niño o niña?**

 **Bueno, déjenme sus opiniones y comentarios y los leemos en el próximo capítulo. :D**


	2. El Más Valioso Tesoro

En un tiempo récord, los 3 Boukenger llegaron al hospital. Natsuki, Eiji y Makino-san ya los esperaban.

-¿Cómo esta?- fue lo primero que Satoru preguntó.

-Bien- respondió Makino-san -, esta en labor en este momento.

-¡Debo ir con ella!- exclamó el líder Boukenger, dispuesto a ir a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba su esposa.

-¡Espera, Akashi!- lo detuvo Eiji, sujetándolo del brazo. -Deja que los doctores hagan su trabajo.

-Estará bien- aseguró Souta. -Está en buenas manos.

Masumi y Natsuki los secundaron asintiendo, ella con más efusividad que la común.

Un poco renuente, Satoru termino accediendo y se dejo caer con pesadez en uno de los sillones, suspirando profundamente.

-Iré a dejar esto a la SGS- habló Souta de repente, tomando la caja que contenía el recién rescatado Precious.

Todos, a excepción del líder, lo dispensaron con un asentimiento.

El tiempo siguiente fue una tortura para todos, pero aún más para el futuro padre. Los segundos le parecían horas y no podía despegar la mirada del reloj, golpeando ansiosamente su pie contra el suelo. Estaba tan perdido que se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Masumi riendo ligeramente. -Trata de relajarte o será peor.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo.

-Créeme, se que no lo es- miro hacia donde se encontraba Natsuki arrullando a su pequeño niño. -El día en que Akira nació fue el más feliz y el más torturante de toda mi vida.

Satoru lo miro atentamente mientras hablaba, sonriendo ante su actitud y su mirada llena de amor y orgullo.

-¡Quien lo diría!- dijo, soltando un suspiro. -Lo lograste, me superaste en esto.

Masumi sonrió de lado.

-Ya había olvidado eso- comentó con diversión.

En ese momento, una enfermera entró en la sala de espera, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Familiares de la señora Akashi?- preguntó al aire, haciendo que Satoru se pusiera de pie de un salto.

-¿Ella esta bien?- preguntó con algo de ansiedad.

La enferma sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, asintiendo.

-Ambas lo están- dijo con alegría. Pareció esperar por unos segundos a que el padre digiriera la noticia, ya que volvió a hablar hasta que lo vio sonreír. -¡Muchas felicidades! Es una hermosa y saludable pequeña.

El líder Boukenger se sintió lleno de alegría, tanto que no sabía que decir. Se sintió en un sueño.

-¡Felicidades, Chief!- exclamó Natsuki, acercándose a abrazarlo.

-¿Cuándo podremos verla?- preguntó Eiji a la enfermera.

-Les informare en cuanto despierte- respondió. -Mientras tanto, tendrán que esperar.

-Arigatou- dijo Makino-sensei con una reverencia. La enfermera correspondió el gesto y se retiro, justo en el momento en que Souta entraba de nuevo en el lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros en busca de una explicación.

Satoru permanecía perdido en el infinito por lo que fue Eiji quien, riendo, le respondió.

-Fue una niña.

Souta sonrió, observando a su líder.

-Tal parece que él ganó- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Sakura sentía como si toda la energía de su cuerpo se hubiese evaporado y la gravedad fuese aún más pesada. Trato de incorporarse, pero sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo.

-Con cuidado- una amable enfermera apareció a su lado, ayudándola a sentarse sobre su espalda. -Debe estar agotada, así que trate de no moverse mucho.

Asintió por inercia, respirando profundamente. Miró a su alrededor con movimientos lentos de cabeza, recordando el porque estaba ahí. Su mirada se poso en una cuna que estaba junto a la cama, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no alcanzase a ver en su interior.

La enfermera notó su reacción y, con una sonrisa, se acerco a la cuna, tomando al pequeño ser entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado.

-Ven, pequeñita- decía mientras se aproximaba, arrullandola. -Hay alguien que esta ansiosa por conocerte.

Sakura sintió como su corazón latía con gran fuerza cuando la enfermera puso a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Le parecía que era el ser más hermoso que jamas había visto; tan pequeña y delicada, que sentía que podría romperla. Lagrimas de alegría comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Es tan pequeña- dijo con felicidad -, y tan hermosa.

-Avisare a sus familiares que pueden pasar- la enfermera se retiró con una sonrisa, pero Sakura no pareció notarlo. Su mirada seguía fija en la pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

Pasó un dedo acariciando sus mejillas, sonriendo con ternura.

-¡Es increíble!- le dijo en un tono suave. -Es la primera vez que te veo y ya te amo tanto...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose a Satoru, quien no podía lucir más feliz.

-Ganaste- le dijo Sakura, riendo ligeramente. -Es una niña muy bella.

Con pasos ansiosos y nerviosos, el nuevo padre se acerco a su esposa, quien inclinó a la pequeña para que él pudiese contemplarla.

Desde la puerta, sus compañeros contemplaban la escena familiar, compartiendo su alegría.

-¡Omedetou!- la primera en acercarse fue Natsuki, acercándose a Sakura y abrazándola, aún con el pequeño Akira en sus brazos. Ambas rieron al ver entre ellas a sus bebés.

-¿Ya más tranquilo?- Masumi se acerco a Satoru, quien mantenía los ojos fijos en la pequeña recién nacida.

-Mucho- respondió sin mirarlo.

Souta, Eiji y Makino-san intercambiaron miradas, sonriendo. Todos se colocaron alrededor de Sakura, queriendo conocer a la nueva integrante del equipo.

-Omedetou, Sakura-neesan- la felicitó Souta.

-¡Es una hermosa niña!- exclamó Makino-sensei.

Ni Satoru ni Sakura podían dejar de sonreír. Esa pequeña los hacía querer darle todo el amor y protección del mundo, haciendo que sus corazones se llenaran de orgullo. Era, con seguridad, su más valioso tesoro.

-¿Y cómo se llamará?

La pregunta de Natsuki los hizo intercambiar miradas. En realidad, por increíble que pudiese ser, no lo habían pensado.

Sus compañeros pudieron leer sus expresiones con facilidad.

-¿Es en serio?- Eiji no podía dejar de reír. -¡Pero si se la vivían peleando entre si iba a ser niño o niña!

-¿No tienen opciones?- preguntó Souta.

-Yo tenía una...- comenzó a decir Satoru, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-¡No! Ya te he dicho que ese no.

-¿Tan horrible es?- rió Masumi.

-Quería llamarla como yo- explico Sakura. -Pero no me parece una buena idea.

Todos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Cierto que sería muy confuso a la larga que hubiesen 2 Sakuras.

La nueva mamá miro a su pequeña en brazos y le acaricio suavemente las mejillas, contemplando su durmiente rostro. Le pareció que todo lo que había alrededor se desvanecía y ya no escuchaba a sus compañeros, quienes entusiasmados daban opciones para nombres. Y mientras la observaba, una palabra vino a su mente.

- ** _Takara*_**...- dijo en un susurro, que capto la atención de todos.

-¿Qué cosa, Sakura-san?- preguntó Natsuki, acercándose más a ella.

-Takara- repitió Sakura, hablando más fuerte. Todos la miraron sin comprender, mientras ella miraba a su pequeña. -Ese es el nombre perfecto- le dio un beso en la frente y luego miro a todos. -Takamy.

Sakura miró a Satoru, quien asintió con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Es muy bonito- sonrió Souta.

Todos asintieron.

-Entonces así se llamará- habló Satoru con una orgullosa sonrisa. -Takamy Akashi Nishihori.

-La pequeña Tamy Akashi- sonrió Natsuki.

Y como si fuese esa una señal, la pequeña abrió los ojos en cuanto pronunciaron su nuevo nombre.

* * *

 ***"Takara" es la palabra japonesa cuyo significado es "Tesoro". Me pareció que era el nombre perfecto y de ahí nació la variante "Takamy"**

 **Y bueno, por fin pude actualizar! XD**

 **Creo que ya he podido organizar mejor mi tiempo, así que espero actualizar más seguido.**

 **Una disculpa y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
